Cognitive radio communication systems are systems which improve the efficiency of spectrum usage of TV channel bands by using vacant channels which are not used by a licensed user. In this case, in order to improve the efficiency of vacant channel usage, channels should be managed intelligently.
In order to intelligently manage channels, functions for channel management should be defined, and the configuration of functional blocks and a procedure thereof should be clearly presented.
Spectrum management is directed to channel allocation and resource allocation, which are necessary to efficiently use frequencies. In a conventional technology, analysis on channel occupation and information characterizing traffic density is used for channel allocation and resource allocation.